


论一个颜控的自我修养

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 勋兴 - Freeform, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 现代au，ooc，3p，R18注意。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，ooc，3p，R18注意。

2.  
张艺兴是个大男子主义的颜控，而且是个野鸡大学毕业，刚开始找工作的颜控。  
理都懂，张艺兴这个男人应该对女人的外貌更加看重，可奇葩的是，张艺兴对女人居然重度脸盲，什么样的美女在他面前都是俩眼睛一个鼻子，他反而对美貌男人出奇的没有抵抗力，在他的世界里，颜即是正义。  
这一天，张艺兴很开心，因为他终于找到了第一份工作，去台球馆陪客人打球。哎哟喂，这就归功于他大学的时候加的台球社团了，好歹四年呢，这装逼技能也算练的不错，没想到这就成了他找到工作的契机。

怪就怪最近发现的那个男coser长的实在太合他口味，抱着手机一直找他的各种资源，张艺兴舔屏舔的完全忘了时间，等到发现的时候，不光报到快来不及了，连手机都没电了。  
张艺兴着急忙慌地给手机充上电，稍微捯饬了一下就赶紧出了门。不好意思，他就是个穷逼，连充电宝都没有。  
由于时间很紧张，张艺兴选择了一条小道，此时不抄何时抄，他可不想第一天就迟到，人家一不高兴再给他辞退了，他上哪哭去哟。

就是他路过一个死胡同的瞬间，那惊鸿一瞥改变了他后来的一切。事后你问他后悔么，他会坚定地告诉你，他不后悔，因为他发现了两个惊为天人的绝世美男。

张艺兴悄悄躲在一边，凑了凑头，暗暗观察着胡同深处。角度的关系，他看不到背对他的人长什么样，却用他5.0的眼睛看见被压制在角落的男人长得十分漂亮，甚至连慌乱的表情都那么美。  
哼。那人大白天的穿一身黑，一看就不是什么正经人，居然这么对待美人，还动手动脚，张艺兴对这种行为嗤之以鼻，可他转念一想，在这种地方，难不成是……抢劫？  
似乎只经过了一秒钟的自我斗争，张艺兴就毅然决定挺身而出，保护美人，从我做起！这一刻，他感觉自己仿佛就是正义的化身，为了美人，他什么都愿意！  
说是这么说，可是真要做，张艺兴还是有点犹豫。关键是他连个手机都没带，报警找警察叔叔都没的找，他自己怎么可能从虎口中救下美人呢。犹豫中，他最后看了眼美人紧蹙的眉头，竭力控制住自己颤抖的双腿，还是勇敢地站了出来！

“我已经报警了！你……你赶紧松开他！”

朴灿烈本来准备撤回的腿瞬间又压了回去，吴世勋闷哼一声，也看向胡同口突然出现的人。  
黑衣人一扭头，张艺兴才看见他的庐山面目。那可以说是一张完美的脸，和被他压在墙上的美人各有特色，却都好看至极。张艺兴有点后悔了，这么好看的人可能是抢劫犯么？于是他愣愣地站在原地，看着两人的脸发呆。

朴灿烈看见这突然冒出来的人，竟然一改刚才漫不经心的模样，整个人都精神了，眼睛瞬间有了神采，如同视奸一般把人从头到脚看了个遍，他几乎在一瞬间就做了决定，他手臂向前扼住吴世勋的脖子，凑到小少爷耳边道：“把他给我叫过来，我看上他了。”  
吴世勋很惊讶，没想到朴灿烈居然跟他有一样的想法，看着那人明明很害怕还要强撑着跳出来救人的模样就让人生出一种想操哭他的冲动。  
不能怪他们两人一瞬间就精虫上脑，实在是因为这段时间，两个人斗智斗勇，你追我赶，两看相厌，吃素也吃了好久了，刚才又折腾一番，搞得两人都有点欲求不满。  
小少爷难得有一次和他的保镖达成了一致意见。不过，吴世勋小声道：“他不是说已经报警了么。”

朴灿烈就跟看傻逼一样施舍了吴世勋一个眼神，然后扬起自信的笑容：“他没有。你赶紧把他叫过来，我要操他。”  
“可以。不过他是我先看上的。”吴世勋选择相信这个讨厌的人，当然如果他们不是同时看上了同一个人的话，说不定他的讨厌可以稍微减轻一点。  
朴灿烈不耐烦地摆摆头，示意他不在乎，只让吴世勋快点，要不是那人离这里的距离还有点远，他早就自己冲上去了好么，简单粗暴。  
当然，朴灿烈并不知道张艺兴的反射弧长到足够他跑过去。日后再回想起现在，朴灿烈把肠子都悔青了，然而俱往矣。

张艺兴看着两个美男电光火石间就完成的互动，还迷糊得不知今夕何夕。在他看来，两个人的一颦一笑都那么好看，简直是可以终身珍藏系列。  
突然，他回过神来，因为他听见了美人对他的呼唤。

“哥哥，救救我！”吴世勋都要对自己的演技点个赞了，他故意做出挣扎的模样，一脸哀求，对着愣在原地的张艺兴叫道。  
朴灿烈也极为配合，嘴角勾起邪恶的微笑，似乎真的就像是一个坏人。天知道他只是因为太久没有纾解欲望了，这时候已经有点等不了了。

张艺兴简直都要化在小少爷的眼神里了，他何德何能让美人对他露出这种我见犹怜的表情啊。他为难地看了眼旁边的大美人，两相对比下他决定选择救这个柔弱的小美人，大不了解救成功后他劝着不要把大美人送警局就好了。  
给自己做好心理建设，张艺兴还想着下手一定要轻一点，不能伤了大美人，然后就傻不楞腾地跑进胡同深处，脱口喊道：“美人！……哦不，我来救你了！”  
吴世勋听见他叫自己什么的时候，内心是崩溃的，妈个鸡居然敢叫老子美人？他翻了个白眼，决定一会儿要多操一次，好好教教这人怎么讲话。

朴灿烈还在心里憋笑的时候，张艺兴已经跑到他身后，双手紧搂着他的腰，大叫道：“大美人！放了小美人！”  
朴灿烈都被他搞得愣住了，和小少爷对视了一眼，心说这不是碰见了个脑子有坑的吧？还大美人小美人你以为是过家家呐？  
其实此刻张艺兴的内心是激动得汹涌澎湃啊，有这大便宜不占是傻子啊！

“小美人你怎么不跑啊？我已经帮你控制住他了！”张艺兴觉得，尽管他是个颜控，但也是个有节操的颜控，在正义与美颜的艰难抉择中，他会选择正义，所以他一定要帮小美人逃出去！  
埋在朴灿烈背上的张艺兴甚至都没有发现，吴世勋早已经绕到了他背后。

被两个人以夹心饼干的姿势禁锢在中间的张艺兴回过神来，才发现这势头有点不对劲啊。本来是英雄救美，现在怎么变成了美侵英雄了？  
“啊？你们……你们干什么！”张艺兴胡乱扑腾着，妄图挣脱吴世勋紧扣在他腰间的手臂。  
朴灿烈才不管什么别的乱七八糟的，他一把捏住张艺兴的下颌，强硬地堵了上去。张艺兴上唇薄弱，下唇丰润，十分适合接吻，朴灿烈很满意。他用舌头在张艺兴嘴里攻城掠地，舌尖轻巧地撬开牙关，抚过贝齿，粗糙的舌苔划过张艺兴敏感的口腔，不停地逗弄着那害羞的小舌。  
可怜张艺兴还什么都没反应过来，就被朴灿烈吻得七荤八素，对于自己下身的情况一无所知。

吴世勋好歹也算纵横情场，挑逗起人来也是丝毫不含糊，他大力揉搓着张艺兴丰满厚实的臀肉，隔着布料摸索到臀缝，寻到那个隐秘的地方，食指一点一点地磨蹭，另一只手伸到张艺兴前面，抓了一把裆部，熟练地解开裤扣，转眼间裤子就被他褪了下来，要掉不掉地半挂在张艺兴胯间。  
张艺兴感觉到下面凉飕飕的，准备伸手摸摸怎么回事，就被朴灿烈扣住了手腕。在这两个人中间，张艺兴实足是个待宰的羊羔，毫无反抗之力。  
直到张艺兴被吻得缺氧，朴灿烈才慢慢退出来，舔干净这人嘴角流出来的津液，顺着下颌吻到侧颈。

张艺兴急促地呼吸着，不知道为什么这情况就来个三百六十度大转变，突然猛地一缩脖子，紧张又迷茫的眼神让他看起来格外诱人。朴灿烈抓准了他这一敏感点，不断地轻吻着耳后和侧颈的皮肤，淡淡的奶香促使他的欲望也蠢蠢欲动起来。  
朴灿烈不再满足于这样的小打小闹，大手游移在张艺兴的身体上，隔着衬衫精准地找到胸前一点，狠狠地捏了一下。感受到怀中的人轻轻颤栗着，朴灿烈粗暴地扯开他的衣襟，胸前的美景从大开的领口中暴露出来。

张艺兴算是穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的那一型，白皙的皮肤光滑柔嫩，身材却并不像白斩鸡一样单薄。  
朴灿烈听着这人喉中溢出的娇喘，不断地在这人身上印下点点红痕，终于埋下头来，大力含住胸前娇嫩的乳头，舌尖细细舔过乳晕，牙齿轻轻碾磨那一小颗肉粒，直到它渐渐挺立，由软变硬。朴灿烈两手也不闲着，来回抚摸着张艺兴光滑的脊背，揉按着这人敏感的腰窝，再轻轻刮搔着柔软肚腹中间可爱小巧的肚脐，然后来到白皙的胸膛，揉弄着这人形状正好的胸肌，留下粉红指痕。

此时张艺兴的下身已然完全暴露在空气中，可是他被朴灿烈撩拨地浑身战栗，张口就是染上情欲的呻吟，想合上双腿也是徒劳，只能被吴世勋强硬地掰开，任由两人过分的亵玩。  
吴世勋已经有点急躁，隔着内裤揉捏着张艺兴的下体，动作说不上温柔，但这时候却正好给张艺兴极大的刺激，不一会儿内裤就被铃口流出的液体濡湿，性器也乖乖地立了起来。

这时候张艺兴内心是崩溃的，他虽然是个颜控，虽然反射弧有点长，可是他智商是正常的啊！现在这情况明显就是被这两个人侵犯了吧，一定是吧！  
在他看来，美人是用来疼的，是用来宠的，是陪着哄着生怕有点闪失的。怎么这两个人这么强悍，反过来对他这样那样的呢！  
他有心反抗，可是现在全身无力，手臂竭力抵着大美人宽阔的肩，却像是欲拒还迎，身上各处涌来的从来没有过的快感让他彻底陷入了迷乱之中。

吴世勋停止了对臀缝深处的探寻，大手滑到内裤边沿，手指悄悄勾起松紧带再放开，弹性十足的细带反弹回张艺兴饱满的臀肉，“啪”的一声脆响混合在张艺兴的呻吟中显得格外色情。  
并没有脱下内裤，吴世勋只是拉开包裹着两瓣浑圆屁股的那一点布料，指腹轻轻磨蹭着那跟着主人的呼吸也一张一合的粉嫩穴口，指尖探进去，却发现是处子般的紧致，食指轻轻戳刺着那小口，大手揉捏着臀瓣，又伸进内裤里灵活套弄着那处，帮他渐渐放松后穴。

朴灿烈根本不在乎吴世勋在干什么，他顾自享受着怀里这具温软柔韧的身体，往后退了两步，按着这人的头直奔自己鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，意图再明显不过。

张艺兴简直想破口大骂，他好歹是个男人，怎么能给另一个男人做这种事呢！这两个人把他当什么了！  
可是当他顶着头上那只大手的压力，努力抬起头做出很凶的表情，水汪汪的眼睛狠狠瞪着大美人时，看见美人难耐的眼神，微张的嘴唇，听见美人粗重的喘息，张艺兴觉得他心中名为操守的准绳不知道什么时候被人狠狠剪断，心底由欲望催生出的无数藤蔓缠绕住他的全身，争先恐后地将他一步步拉向深渊。

平时那些美人都只能在屏幕里见到，遥不可及，如今只要做这种事就能博美人一笑，还能和美人肌肤相亲，张艺兴默默地妥协了。

终于，他重新低下头，颤抖着伸出双手，解开裤链，慢慢地把那尺寸惊人的阳具从憋闷的内裤中放出来。要不是吴世勋在后面托着张艺兴，恐怕他就要跪倒在地。想到他要用自己的唇舌来取悦这个地方，张艺兴就感觉心里一个劲地哆嗦。

朴灿烈并不知道张艺兴从抗拒到顺从，是因为他的脸，当然知道了他也不在意。他只是不耐烦张艺兴扭捏的样子，干脆顶着胯将挺立的性器抵在他的下唇轻轻磨蹭，顶端溢出的粘液濡湿了他的唇瓣，迫使张艺兴伸出殷红的舌尖，从上到下生涩地舔弄起来。

朴灿烈长呼了一口气，也不在乎老旧的墙壁会在磨蹭中掉下灰尘，直接靠在了墙上，揉捏着张艺兴的后颈，性器进入温热湿润的口腔，让他很是满足。只是由于本身尺寸问题，并不能完全进入，只能靠着张艺兴的手加以慰藉。

咸腥的味道不断刺激着味蕾，张艺兴尽力忍耐着呕吐的本能，小心地用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，配合手上套弄的动作吞吐着那硕大，感觉到后穴已经被人侵犯，手指肆意地在体内摸索，他却无可奈何。

朴灿烈的欲望得到缓解，这时候才想起来看看小少爷进行到哪一步了。当他看到吴世勋一脸严肃地指奸着那幽深的入口，并从口袋里拿出便携的润滑剂和安全套，熟练地挤出膏状物，开始润滑时，朴灿烈不知道自己是什么感觉，大概就是一瞬间僵住了，不知道摆出哪副表情，一时间面容有些扭曲。

卧槽！敢情这小子今天是真的惦记着搞他屁股呐！连东西都特么备齐活儿了！朴灿烈都气笑了，这小子是有多心宽，还真以为能搞的动他？！

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代au，3p，R18注意。

3.  
吴世勋一向在情事方面不亏待自己，他能看上的也都差不多是一个类型，干净，单纯，没那么多弯弯绕的心思，可这种人现在是少之又少，所以能爬上他的床的人足以让别人羡慕到家了。  
可是自从有了这个糟心的保镖，吴世勋想约个炮都感觉有人盯着。欲求不满简直是男人最难忍受的事了，所以他才出此下策，预备一次性把朴灿烈办踏实了，哪想到人算不如天算，现在他居然和朴灿烈在搞着同一个人，而且还搞得这么和谐。

吴世勋办事儿时不喜欢说话，总是一脸严肃，如果只看他的表情，是绝想象不到他此刻正陷入情欲之中。他才懒得管朴灿烈看见他随手从口袋里拿出润滑剂会有什么想法呢，他只知道自己再不进去就要憋疯了。  
冰凉的膏状物被吴世勋仔细地抹在穴口和内壁，一下子进入了三根手指，大力地在穴内翻滚搅动，太猛烈的刺激让张艺兴难以适应，他蓦地轻呼了一声，牙齿不小心狠狠磕了一下含在口中的阳具。  
尽管张艺兴赶紧补救地用舌头轻舔，朴灿烈还是被痛地一机灵，他瞪着眼睛，伸手攫住张艺兴的下颌，冷冰冰地恐吓道：“再敢咬就把你下巴卸了。”

听见这话，张艺兴心里可委屈了，他又不是故意的。虽然大美人生气的模样也那么好看，可是一股难以言喻的难过还是铺天盖地地朝他涌来，再加上稀里糊涂地就被这两人侵犯，张艺兴伤心极了，本就脆弱的泪腺受了刺激，眼眶红红的，眼泪扑簌簌的就从脸颊上滚了下来。

朴灿烈看着这人都被自己吓哭了，还卖力地吞吐着自己的欲望，这种反差让他更加兴奋，感觉性器又胀大了几分，他揉了揉张艺兴被他捏痛的下颌，又扶住这人后脑，低喘着往里深入。

吴世勋感觉内壁已经足够湿软，搅动间还带着淫靡的水声，终于忍不住单手解开裤扣，拉下裤链，动作一气呵成，将这人碍事的内裤扒到臀缝，扶着自己的性器就进入了那个自己亵玩已久的地方。

身体内部瞬间被充满，这种感觉实在太可怕，张艺兴抵着朴灿烈还要往前顶的胯，吐出口中的性器，无意识地呢喃了一句：“……好大。”  
吴世勋面上还是没什么表情，可心里是得意的。哪个男人在办事时不期待被人夸一句好大，虽然张艺兴完全是下意识说的而已。被紧致火热的内壁包裹着的感觉实在太美妙，层层叠叠的软肉像有生命般紧紧吸附着性器，吴世勋深呼吸着等了两秒，就开始朝深处顶弄起来，他还记得刚才手指无意中找到的那处敏感带。

可怜张艺兴好好的内裤被吴世勋弄的倒像穿出了丁字裤的效果，已经扭成一根绳子的布料卡在臀缝，勒得张艺兴会阴和双囊隐隐作痛。

朴灿烈听见张艺兴下意识的话，倒也没什么反应，只是勾起了一个意味不明的微笑，重新把性器送入张艺兴口中，弯下腰，精准地找到胸前的红点，变着花样地掐揉着那处，凑到张艺兴耳边小声道：“一会儿有更大的呢。”

张艺兴此刻被两人夹在中间，如果不是他们的支撑，浑身酸软的他肯定又要狼狈地跪倒在地。美人从来都是被宠幸的，什么时候他居然要被美人压在身下，张艺兴忍受着后面吴世勋一下比一下狠厉地撞击，呻吟都被嘴里的性器堵在了喉咙，吞咽不下去的淫液顺着嘴角流出，沿着棱角分明地锁骨流向胸膛。

如果此刻有人经过这条小路，说不定就会发现在胡同深处的难以启齿的淫靡场景。一个全身泛着粉红的男人被前后两个长相出色的高大男人夹在中间，后穴包裹着进进出出的粗大阳具，口中也吞吐着另一人可怖的性器，脸上的表情似痛苦似沉迷。

张艺兴感觉整个下颌酸涩的难受，可是嘴里的东西却始终硬邦邦的，一点要射的反应都没有，张艺兴抬眼看着朴灿烈似笑非笑的眼睛，默默地吐出那大家伙，想让自己的嘴休息一下，手却不敢放松，仍然卖力地套弄着。  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴吐出自己的性器，他红通通的眼眶显得十分可怜，也就默许了他的行为，毕竟这人葱白的手指缠绕在自己的性器上，巨大的反差竟也让人看得迷之兴奋。

张艺兴怕大美人不满意，想解释自己的嘴太酸了，可张口就是被吴世勋捣弄着迫不得已发出的孟浪的叫声。

吴世勋看这人的嘴闲下来了，终于想起要问问名字，这么合他心意的人，一次怎么操得够呢。他恶意地放慢速度，只抵在深处那一点软肉上碾弄，胯部紧贴在这人肉臀上，搂着腰套弄着这人的阳具，逗弄逗弄铃口，再划到下面揉按着会阴，满意地听见这人溢出更加浪荡的声音，才缓缓开口道：“你叫什么名字？”

“啊……张……张艺兴……嗯……快点……”  
张艺兴被操得晕晕乎乎的，只能给出最本能的反应，他抓着朴灿烈挺立的性器当支撑物来用，以防被身后那人操得扑到地上。  
“哪个张？”吴世勋听见他的话，好心地加快速度，九浅一深地撞击着，紧致的内壁一次次的挽留让他的欲望得到了极大的满足。

朴灿烈也想知道这人的名字，因此也就没因为受到一时的冷落而介意，他一手揉捏着乳头，另一只手好整以暇地来回抚摸着这人耳后和侧颈的皮肤，时不时抓着小巧的耳朵揉弄两下。

“嗯啊……支昂张……再快点……”张艺兴终于想起来被他遗忘了的大美人，双手赶紧捧着那仍然坚硬的阳具，伸出小舌头幼猫舔奶般舔舐着铃口。

“啊！”突然张艺兴像是受了极大刺激地惊叫出声。

吴世勋听见这种回答，一下子没控制好力度，下身顶进了极深的地方，好像已经深入内脏，性器顶端被挤压的力度明显大于刚才，舒服的他都不想动了。  
朴灿烈噗嗤一声笑了出来，像是和小少爷约好了一般，大力地拧动了一下手指间脆弱的乳粒，心里感慨着这人大概真是个奇葩。

吴世勋这一下进得极深，张艺兴都不敢想象他顶进了什么地方。内裤还紧紧地勒着他的下体，张艺兴是有苦说不出，他悄悄地摸了摸下腹，甚至能感觉那骇人的东西在他体内顶出的形状，极大的恐惧让他终于摇着头失声哭叫了出来。

“不要……哈啊……出来……太深了……不要了……”

吴世勋被张艺兴体内紧缩着的软肉裹得一阵舒爽，禁欲已久的他确实也坚持不了太长时间，他把着张艺兴劲瘦的腰身，狠狠几个冲撞，喘息着将大量黏稠的浊液射进了内壁深处。

朴灿烈心里早就急躁得不行，面上还是一副懒洋洋的样子，等到小少爷射出来，才不耐烦地说：“射了就出来，别装死。”

吴世勋耸了耸肩，大方地拔出半软的性器，搂着张艺兴原地转了圈，让他重新撅着屁股对着朴灿烈。

朴灿烈看见那内裤就嫌碍事，粗暴地一把拽了下来，踢在一旁。  
现在的张艺兴，下身光溜溜的，只剩下被两人揉的皱巴巴的衬衫扣子全开，还堪堪挂在身上，白皙的皮肤上被揉捏舔舐而出的红印若隐若现，和前后两人穿得规规矩矩，只露出阳具的样子形成鲜明的对比。  
朴灿烈惊讶于张艺兴乖顺的反应，他伸手朝前面一摸，却摸到了满手的黏糊糊，心想怪不得，原来是射了。  
朴灿烈轻佻地凑到张艺兴耳边，讽刺道：“哟，这就给操射了？”

冰冷的空气随着吴世勋性器的抽离一股脑灌进了后穴，张艺兴处于射精后的空白期，一双下垂眼迷蒙地望着不久前还喊他哥哥，现在却操了他一顿的小美人，听着大美人的话，心里的委屈瞬间又涌了上来。

吴世勋感觉到怀里人听见这话后一个劲地颤抖，看着张艺兴泫然欲泣的表情，拉过他的胳膊让他环住自己的肩，给他支撑，安抚般吻住这人的唇瓣，往里探时却被朴灿烈的性器遗留在口中的苦涩味道刺激地瘪了瘪嘴。

摸了把张艺兴经过一轮操弄后湿湿软软的后穴，看着吴世勋留下的精液一点一点地往外流，朴灿烈倒是不嫌弃，掰开两瓣臀肉，就将性器顶了进去。  
被精液浇灌过的穴内又湿又热，性器舒服地就像浸入了一汪温热的泉水，包裹着顶端的嫩肉随着朴灿烈顶弄的节奏一点一点地吸吮着，朴灿烈粗喘着，心下感慨自己果然没看错人。

朴灿烈憋得狠了，料到刚才小少爷应该已经让张艺兴舒服了，他就也不管张艺兴受不受得住，直接大开大合地操弄起来，自己怎么舒服怎么来。  
张艺兴被身后粗暴的顶撞弄的直不起身来，大腿一个劲地打颤。吴世勋不得已将人搂紧固定住，抱着张艺兴的后脑越吻越深，舌头打着转儿地舔弄张艺兴的上颌，深入到他的喉咙，模仿着性交的动作不停地戳刺着。  
张艺兴被两人搞得脑袋里一片混乱，上下两个小口同时被奸淫着，浑身火热的发烫，暴露在空气中的身体一时间竟也感觉不到寒冷。

朴灿烈不像吴世勋偶尔还有个温柔的时候，他是全程都霸道得要命，每一次都要顶到最深处，抽出时也要只留下顶端。性器像一柄肉楔般带着千斤力道破开层层软肉顶至深处，恶意地在穴内大力搅动，绝情地不顾媚肉的挽留强行抽离，再狠狠捣入。

张艺兴被顶得难受，喉咙发出像小兽呜咽般的声音。吴世勋本就年轻气盛，听着这撩人的呻吟，性器很快又充血胀大，他带着张艺兴的手来到那重新精神起来的地方，大手包小手一同套弄着。  
吴世勋轻吻着张艺兴耳后，含住小小的耳垂吸吮，偶尔顺着软骨舔到耳窝，他心下惊讶，他都干了一炮了，这又硬起来了，朴灿烈这个怪兽还没有射的动静，这也太可怕了吧。

朴灿烈也有点着急，让人咬也咬了，他操也操了，老二也硬了很长时间了，可是一点要射的动静也没有，无奈间他狠狠顶进了甬道深处，大手啪啪地打了几下张艺兴轻轻摇晃着的手感良好的臀肉，拉起张艺兴道：“会说脏话么？”

吴世勋的白眼都快翻到天上了，他就看不惯朴灿烈这样，搞事儿就搞事儿，非要弄这些乱七八糟的花样，当下酒菜么？其实吴世勋哪里知道内情，像朴灿烈这种预备役的特种兵，经历过常人所不能忍受的肉体和精神长时间的双重磨练，身体早就被锻炼地对外界刺激的反应降到最低，慢热的很，让他硬起来容易，可是射精这种男人的本能反应对他来说，并不像一般人那样容易达到。

持久这种东西，并不是时时都让人感到快乐的。明明已经憋到极限，心里也想射，可就是还达不到那个点，朴灿烈只能苦笑着希望张艺兴能给他更多的言语上的刺激，迫使他打开精关。

“嗯啊……哼……我去你奶奶……个腿……”  
张艺兴性格温吞，平时并不怎么说脏话，骂人也很少，被操的恨不得哭出来的时候竟然被美人要求说脏话，张艺兴仅剩的清醒的脑细胞瞬间活跃起来，最终也只冒出来这么一句。

吴世勋一点不含糊，搂紧张艺兴的腰，埋头在他颈窝笑得停不下来。朴灿烈简直是恨铁不成钢，他怎么能指望会说出支昂张的人给他言语上的刺激呢，不给他说痿了他就该谢天谢地了。

朴灿烈仍然强硬地撞击着后穴，囊袋打在臀肉上啪啪作响，他从后面勾住张艺兴的脖子，恶狠狠地低声道：“那就给我叫床，大点声。”同时右手恶劣地揉捏着张艺兴的下体，配合着自己冲刺的节奏一轻一重地撸着。

张艺兴不知道怎么惹得大美人不乐意了，只能被迫承受着大美人一下比一下重的撞击，不再抑制口中的呻吟，带着媚意的哭腔让吴世勋也更加兴奋。

朴灿烈按着张艺兴厚实的臀肉，五指掐在白嫩的肉里，留下殷红的指痕，右手仍旧残忍地揉捏着张艺兴的下体，感觉到张艺兴痛得紧紧收缩着后穴，柔软地内壁活跃地裹紧了他的肉根，朴灿烈狠狠几个冲撞，终于低吼着射了出来。

几乎是同时，张艺兴在既爽又痛的双重刺激下，射在了朴灿烈的手心。他深深地喘息着，感受着不断涌进身体内的浊液，好像那火热一路烫进了他心底。

朴灿烈这才第一次射精，一股一股精液被浇灌在张艺兴的体内，他长舒一口气，靠在墙上，半软的性器好像埋在水里，稍微一动还能听见噗呲噗呲的水声。朴灿烈平复了一下呼吸，就将性器抽了出来，像是想起什么似的，朝吴世勋一摆头：“小少爷，拿纸了么？”

果不其然，吴世勋一边在张艺兴口中冲撞着，一边从百宝箱般的口袋里拿出一包湿巾，扔给了朴灿烈。

朴灿烈抽出一张纸，冰凉的湿巾摩擦着下体的那一团软肉，仔仔细细地擦干净，就施施然收回了凶器，靠在墙上兴味盎然地看张艺兴给小少爷口交。朴灿烈在军旅生活的时间长了，早就养成了禁欲的习惯，搞事一次足矣，更何况他这一次时间长啊！

张艺兴本能地推拒着深入喉咙的粗大阳具，可是不断收缩的喉口却给吴世勋极大的快感，张艺兴感觉到后面那个被两人连番操弄过的地方正往外不断地流出液体，顺着臀线滑落到大腿，整个下体湿乎乎黏哒哒的。在吴世勋射进他喉咙里时，张艺兴不小心吞进了一点浊液，终于忍不住推开吴世勋，扶着墙咳嗽起来，后穴还接触着冰冷的空气，心里突然就痛了起来，这一刻张艺兴再也控制不住流下了屈辱的眼泪。

吴世勋接过朴灿烈递来的纸巾，正低着头擦拭着性器，张艺兴则是背对着朴灿烈，两人都没有注意到张艺兴的情绪变化。

张艺兴默默地站起身，揩了把脸上的泪，扑闪了两下黏在一起的长睫毛，气呼呼地劈手夺过吴世勋手里的湿巾，胡乱地擦拭着一塌糊涂的下体，又瞥了眼安静躺在角落里的一摊破布，想想它今天早上还是崭新的，张艺兴心中更气，后面也开始火辣辣的疼痛起来，他快速地拾起裤子穿好，看着身上的红痕已经有转变成青紫的迹象，忍住心头羞愤，把衣服整理好，扭过头恶狠狠地瞪着一脸餍足的两个人。

美人又怎么样！这还有没有王法了！长得好看就可以为所欲为么！要是今天路过这里的不是他，这两个人也会对另一个陌生人这么做么……！

张艺兴越想越委屈，越想越生气，手里紧紧攥着刚才用来擦屁股的湿巾，本想狠狠扔到大美人的脸上，可是看着那张脸，他就手抖，最后扔到了那人肩上。张艺兴又转过身瞪着这个骗了他的小美人，尽管小美人长得真的很好看，张艺兴还是咽不下这口气，使出全力推了他一把，想骂却骂不出口，最后没再看他们两人，忍着身后的疼痛，倔强地昂起头，一瘸一拐地跑了出去。

“哎！张……张艺兴！”  
好歹张艺兴也是个正常男人，吴世勋被这力道推的一个趔趄，站稳后看着那人逆着光的背影，小少爷一向冷漠的心不知怎么就被触动了，他虽然搞过的人也不少，可没有哪一次是这么人渣的方式，心里顿时有些不是滋味，扭过头看朴灿烈，却发现那人还拿着刚才被扔到身上黏成一团的湿巾，脸上是从来没见过的表情。

“咳咳。”吴世勋摸摸鼻子，对他的保镖道：“先回馆里再说，我要查到这个人。”  
朴灿烈勾勾嘴角，像对待什么易碎物品一般小心地将那团湿巾放在墙角，才拱着手向小少爷说道：“臣附议。”

再说出了胡同的张艺兴，这时候才敢回头看那两人追过来没有，看着身后空无一人，他说不上来心里是什么滋味，可能还是庆幸大过于失落吧，他就当被两条长得巨好看的大狗咬了好了，以后日子还不是要继续过。只不过，怕是再也见不到那么好看的男人了吧。

后穴传来的疼痛让他无法正常走路，还好这附近平时没人过，他也就不害怕被人看了去。他根本不知道时间过去了多久，不知道自己的第一份工作还能不能保住。

虽然理智告诉他，这份工作人家是绝对不会要他了，现在他应该回去那个小出租屋，顺便买点痔疮膏什么的，躲在房间的角落悲伤地抹屁股，时不时再擦一把鼻涕泪儿什么的。

可是情感上，他过不了心里那一关，无论发生了什么意外状况，迟到了就是自己的错，他怎么样也要过去一趟，给人家赔个礼道个歉什么的。原不原谅他，给不给他好脸看都是人家的事，可是他对这件事的态度怎样，有没有重视就是他自己的事了。在这方面，张艺兴对自己的要求一直都很严格。

可是他现在的情况实在不怎么好，刚穿上裤子的时候不觉得，现在才发觉粗糙的裤料摩擦着光溜溜的下体有点疼，大腿内侧也烫得发痛，更别说红肿起来的后穴，一旦被磨擦到，又是一阵钻心的疼痛。

等到张艺兴吭吭哧哧地来到那家说好聘用他的台球馆时，天都半黑了。他小心翼翼地穿过走廊，走到尽头的经理办公室，敲敲门，低着头进去，鞠着躬用沙哑的嗓音道：“对不起，我是新来的，我迟到了很长时间，真的对不起。”

张艺兴顿了顿，发觉刚才还有人说话的屋子现在突然安静了下来，气氛有些诡异，他直起身，待看清楚屋里的人是谁后，惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，不可抑制地又想起了刚才那荒唐的一切。

“……怎么是你们？！”

END.


End file.
